The Four Sectors
by Texan Ranger
Summary: Vlad has found out the Ghost Zone is divided into four areas, Danny's portal leads to one. What other ghost are there in these diferent areas and why is the Fright Knight with Vlad. Complete
1. The Failed Attack

**Danny Phantom:**

**Failed Attack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does but it would be cool ifhe hired me.**

**(Ghost Zone)**

Vlad Plasmius had just taken control of the North Sector of the Ghost Zone thanks to the Fright Knight and his skeletons soldiers and was preparing to take the East Sector before trying to take the West Sector were Danny released his ghost enemies into. Only a few ghosts knew that there were Four Sectors and the only reason Vlad knew was because the Fright Knight had told him.

Each sector had its own self-proclaimed protector but they were nothing compared to the combined powers of the Evil Halfa and Knight. The North had only a hand full of ghosts that hindered there pace but they were destroyed and taken care of. The two had been careful about the East and South Sector because one ghost who was said to be the strongest protected them, and the only reason he didn't take control was because he was young and didn't want the responsibility.

Even knowing this Plasmius had his army of twenty thousand ready to march to the castle in the East. What he didn't know was a ghost, Ember, who was naturally from the East Sector had gone to tell 'Him' of what was to come. When the Fright Knight and Plasmius had reached the Castle the drawbridge was lowered, revealing the ghost who was said to be the strongest with Ember behind him to his left. You could not see him because he seemed to be a shadow.

"Ember tells me that you want to gain control of one of my castles," said the stranger as he looked over his shoulder at Ember.

"Why yes, we want control so we can take care of a halfa that has been causing us some problems" said Plasmius.

"Then I don't see why you need the East Sector, since you hold the North and with this army you have created. Why does this halfa bother you so much?" asked the stranger.

"Look we have a schedule to keep so give in peacefully or well take it by force then Ill deal with you wench" said the glairing Knight. With out so much as another word he unsheathed his sword and yelled for the army to charge.

"Big mistake dipstick" yelled Ember as she launched herself preparing to get into the fight, well she tried because as she attempted to launch the Shadow Man grabbed her leg pulling her back. "Why did you do that?" she yelled.

Without answering he did a horizontal strike with his right hand and a crescent wave began to strike the oncoming army destroying them. Tuning to the young musician "You know the real me would be angered if you were injured when we could have avoided it" said the Shadow.

As the rest of the battered army started to leave the Fright Knight rushed to battle this Shadow, getting ready to strike the sword went right though him. The Fright Knight not one to give up kept hacking and slashing at the shadow getting laughter from Ember. In one swift movement the shadow backhanded the Knight sending him into Plasmius.

As both Plasmius and the Fight Knight looked at the shadow it started to fade away leaving Ember alone. Thinking that he left they were about to try and attack again when a new figure appeared and like the Fright Knight he also wore armor except his cape was tattered cloth and the armor was black, on his left shoulder guard three spike came up the largest at the end and the other two smaller as it came toward his head while his right shoulder had a two spike going down as if like a shark fin. The only other difference was he didn't wear a helmet letting his black mid back length hair out, his skin was also a tint blue like Plasmius but unlike him he had two small horns spouting out his temples. His eyes seemed to reflect evil more than Plasmius for they were a crimson red color. He also had two sword sheaths on the left side of his waist.

"It seems my shadow didn't teach you a good enough lesson," said this charismatic person as he looked at the destroyed army of his new enemy. "As a sign of good will I will let you escape but remember my name for it is Wraith" and with his tremendous power he sent them back to the castle in the North Sector.

"Do you think it smart to let those two dipsticks escape?" asked Ember as she started to float in a sitting position.

"Well that came to my mind but you didn't get to me in time to fight the King of Ghost so I need something to pass the time with. That remind me, so what do you want?" asked Wraith as he floated to nowhere in particular with Ember following.

"Seeing that it's gonna to be my sixteenth birthday how about a change of scenery" the young musician asked.

"You have a place in mind little one," asked the older male as they stopped in front of a portal.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that but yea I do," she said as they entered coming out in the real world in a high tech laboratory.

**(Real World)**

"Then please tell," he said as he transformed into a young man that looked the same except for the armor, skin color, and eye color. Where his armor had been a white suit took its place with a gray dress shirt and black tie, his skin was of a nice light tan, his eyes were grayish, and his hair still black but put in a ponytail.

"How about Amity Park" she said with a smile as she transformed, no longer wearing her makeup, piercing, her boots, black pants, and matching single strip shirt. Her new cloths consisted of a white dress shirt with a maroon blazer over it, a maroon colored skirt that reached her knees, and ending with black dress shoes. Her skin was of a lighter tan than Wraith's, her eyes a pleasant dark green, and her hair that was reaching her waist was black as well.

"That's fine I'll move my business there and check into the local High School Serenity," he said as he took out his cell phone to tell his business partner about the plan.

When he finished the call Serenity got on the tip of her toes so she could kiss him on his cheek "You're the best big brother in the world Chris" she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"I think I spoil you too much" he said with a grin.

**(Amity Park)**

"Danny did you hear" asked an excited Jazz as she was in her Junior Year in Casper High and finding out some new information.

"Let me guess you got the best score on another test and want to tutor me yet again" replied Danny as he kept studding for his retake of the C.A.T.'s test.

"Oh you heard that… but that's not what I was going to say were going to have a new Principal" she said hyped up.

"Great, now can you leave me so I can study" he said getting a littler upset that he couldn't study.

"Ok but to end that I have to give a speech so wish me luck," she said as she went to get started on her speech.

**(Wisconsin)**

Screams of pain and agony were all anyone could hear around the Master's estate. For his failure to help take the East Sector Vlad had taken out his frustration and was punishing the Fright Knight for his incompetence. This had been going on for about an hour and Vlad was beginning to tire so he released the Fright Knight so he could think in his ghost cell.

'Great because of his failure Wraith has just put a barrier around his two sectors that I cant cross in both my ghost form and my human form, and for so much power he doesn't want to rule what a fool' Vlad thought as he drank from his goblet filled with exported wine. 'What I want to know is what is his connection with that troublesome Ember' he continued to brood as he thought of a way to attack Danny and the West Sector now.

**A/N: First Danny Phantom Fiction and I might continue but this was just a stress reliever for my other Fictions. If I get enough feedback I might continue.**


	2. Enough

**Danny Phantom:**

**Enough**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom so don't sue. If you like my Idea though Hire me I need a job…lol.**

**Thanks to '****Master of Procrastination' I'm updating, truth be told I finished writing this chapter about two hours after I wrote the first chapter is just I like people to wait. The wait should be worth it I think.**

**(Casper High, Auditorium)**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had been able to get seats in the front row and all three watch with a daze on their faces, so did all the boys and girls at there school. The reasons the boys were basically drooling was because of the girl they saw sitting in a chair and besides her was the reason why the girls acted the same because a young man was sitting next to her. In the other two seats sat Mr. Lancer and Jazz who couldn't keep her eyes off of the guy as well.

When all the seats where taken Mr. Lancer stood up and walked up to the podium and gave a cough to gain everyone's attention. "I would like for all of the students to please give there attention to Jasmine Fenton as she gives her speech" he said as he gave Jazz the spot light.

No one was really listening as their attention was based on the two new students. At the end of her speech the young man started to clap with the young girl joining in, for they were the only two besides Lancer that were listening.

After all the praise ended Lancer took the podium and started to speak again "I would know like to introduce you to your new Principal Mr. Stone."

The crowed of students looked at the doors to see if this Mr. Stone would come out and grace them with his presence but were shocked to see the young man walk up to Lancer and shake his hand and take the podium.

"Good morning students it's nice to meet you all. I would like to thank Miss Fenton for her speech even though you didn't listen" he said with a knowing smile. "For introductions my name is Christopher Stone, my age is eighteen and it's a pleasure to meet you all. For the girl that is with me she is my younger sister and my assistant so young men get your minds' out of the gutter. Her name I Serenity and she is sixteen, but she is more than capable to take care of herself. Now I hope that after the Christmas Break you all will be ready for a great school year" after his short introduction he and his sister left to go to his office.

The fact that he was the age of a senior and already had the credential to be a principal was amazing but for his sister to be his assistant blew a lot of minds. This also didn't concern some of the young men to try and get a date with her.

The rest of the day went without incident but the students notice cameras everywhere except the restrooms. When asked the teachers said it was so the school would stay safe and for incidents to be truthful in some cases.

After school Danny had to deal with the Box Ghost a few times but made sure he had enough time to have fun since he had taken the C.A.T.'s test that day. Danny still had trouble knowing that the box ghost would get buff someday and that his sister was now helping him and his friends.

As the sun started to set and he was heading to Nasty Burger to grab something to eat his ghost sense went off. "All right who's there I want to get this done quick so I can get something to eat" he said a little annoyed, the enemy was none other then Plasmius and the Fright Knight. It was then that he knew he might be in trouble, but it didn't end there because Skulker and an army of ghost skeletons were trashing the city again.

"Daniel this is the last battle we shall have because we are sending Amity Park to the Ghost Zone permanently this time" said Plasmius as he nodded at the Fright Knight who threw his sword to the ground forming a barrier around the city as it had done the time before. The only exception this time was that Vlad had flown to the sword and pulled it out transporting them to the Ghost Zone immediately.

All hell broke lose when that happen. The only exception from last time was that everybody had received ghost blasters and thermoses. As the fighting began Danny's parents activated to Ghost Shield knocking the skeletons, the Fright Knight, Skulker, and Plasmius out. This would have affected Danny too but he transformed back into a human and made his way back to his house.

"Mom, Dad it's happening again the Fright Knight is helping this other ghost who wants to rule" Danny explained quickly. After they heard this, his parents went to the News Station to retell what their son had told them.

Sam and Tucker quickly asked him what happen and he told them the same story. "So what are we gonna do this time?" asked Tucker as he checked what other ghost might help Plasmius.

"Well I'm going to go out there and fight him like last time, he didn't seem to have that many skeletons," replied Danny as he got ready to fight

"Yea it might be like last time except you don't have the help of the other ghost, and this time they might be helping that psycho" Sam said as she looked outside seeing Vlad and the other ghost helping him using ghost beams trying to destroy the shield.

Jazz then ran into his room all out of breath. "Danny I was going though your ghost files and I saw about four other strong ghost helping him," she said as she regained her composure.

"So whom else does that cheese cake have helping him?" asked Danny, as he was getting ready to leave the room.

"Lets see he has Johnny 13, Walker and his men, Skulker, and the Fright Knight" she finished as he reached the door.

"I knew he had Skulker and the Fright Knight but Johnny and Walker, this might be bad if they take control of the fight in the beginning of the match" he said as he left his room walking to the edge of the barrier.

**(Stone Enterprises)**

"This seems to be the work of a powerful ghost, do you know who it could be" Chris asked his assistant.

"Its just like last time when the Fright Knight sent the city to the Ghost Zone, this means Danny Phantom will try and stop him" she said with a smile knowing that this would be his last fight.

"You seem to know this young Phantom, who exactly is he" Chris asked as he walked toward the window of his office to see what was happening.

"Well like Mr. Masters and us he is a halfa but he is pure good. I had a few fights with him but lost miserably in every one" she said with a hint of anger about losing.

"Well I like him for trying to keep the balance how about we see how he does" said Chris as he transformed into his alter self-Wraith.

"Fine well see but don't interfere because I know he'll remind you of how you were in the past" she said as she transformed into her alter self-Ember but she looked different.

Her black pants where still there but were covered with armor in the front part of her legs, instead of her shirt she wore a breastplate that left her midriff unprotected, and on her shoulders were small shoulder pads, and a black cape under her left shoulder pad covering her left part of the body with the cape was a musical note emblem. She also didn't wear her make up and had earrings that were of music notes.

As Wraith notices his sister was ready he open a portal to the outside of the barrier that held the town in. When they were on the outside of the barrier he created a sphere around them making them appear invisible to even other ghost senses.

**(End of the Barrier)**

As Danny approached the limit of the barrier he took a look around to see if the coast was clear, seeing as it was he jumped out of the safety of the barrier. When he was out he went ghost.

"Its time to make you follow the rules, punk" came Walkers voice as he punched Danny in the back.

Danny was about to turn and strike back but Johnny appeared in front of him kneeing him in the stomach, when he was going to swing back he got blasted in the back by Skulker sending him into the barrier electrifying him. While the three ghosts kept on attacking him with there disappearing act Vlad had a skeleton filming the whole thing.

The people in the barrier watched in horror as they saw Phantom take the severe beating from the three ghosts. After about five minutes of them beating him they pulled back and while he floated there he regained consciousness and cough out green blood while some of his wounds also let out more green blood. While this was taking place Vlad couldn't take the smile on his face off.

"You see my dear boy you should just join me. Think about it why suffer the pain when you could rule by my side. All the world could be ours, all you need to do is come with me," said Vlad as he saw Danny recover from the beating he had just received.

"In a other time I did join you and I think you know what would happen if I join you. Even if you don't while I fought this other me I learned this," said Danny with a smile as he unleashed his Ghostly Wail blowing back Walker, Skulker, and Johnny 13. The attack was about to reach Vlad but he created a ghost shield to protect himself.

"This new attack is quite powerful but look at yourself now, you barely have any strength left. So you beat my two Rooks and the Bishop, you still have to beat the Knight to reach the King" Vlad said as his Knight came out from nowhere and plunged his sword into Danny's shoulder making more blood spurt out.

"Face it whelp you don't have a chance to defeat us and it's only a matter of time before we break into that weak barrier. Now any last words before you're sent to the beyond. No, good" and he made a vertical slash that would have killed Danny if it hadn't struck someone else.

"Don't worry you life wont end here but I'm though, even if my after life was not finished" came the voice of Desiree as she disappeared.

Danny was stunned at seeing her leave for the great beyond. What stunned him even more was someone grabbing his wrist and pulling him on top of a blue dragon.

"We wont let them destroy you that easily," Poindexter said as he got the dragon to shoot flames at the Fight Knight. "For helping us we will try to hold him while you recuperate but remember you are a Guardian of the Sector."

At seeing this Wraith had made a decision that would change the outcome and Ember knew what he would do. She had a feeling that he would decide to help when a ghost gave up their existence for him. The sphere that held them vanished showing them.

"ENOUGH" came Wraith's voice stopping the fight. He couldn't bear the injustice done here.

At seeing him Vlad and his army reorganized themselves ready to fight him. "What are you doing in this Sector?" yelled Vlad, as he was about to send Skulker, Walker, Johnny 13, and the Fright Knight to attack him.

"That is none of your concern but I see why you wanted to take my Sector's and I wont allow this to continue. Ember would you please treat the young Phantom ill take care of this" he said narrowing his eyes on his soon to be victims.

Ember who always complied with her brother's wishes went up to Danny and started to give him healing with her ghost power. "Why are you helping me, I thought you might have been with Vlad and his goons" said Danny as green blood trickled down from his mouth.

"Why don't you just shut up and let me finish?" asked Ember as he finished up with the visible cuts. "Ok your all done." True to her word there wasn't any proof except for the dry blood that he had been injured at all.

"What's up with your new outfit and who is that evil looking dude" asked Danny, who received a quick slap.

"That evil looking dude as you put it is my older brother, Wraith, the strongest ghost in existence," she said with a smile.

**A/N: Well Desiree is dead and confrontation between some of the strongest ghost in existence is about to begin. The next chapter is also the last and if I get enough request to continue I might make a sequel, if not Wraith might be in another story because he seems so cool.**


	3. The Last Knight

**Danny Phantom:**

**The Last Knight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom so don't sue. If you like my Idea though Hire me I need a job 'Please'. This is both a joke and serious** **fact. Well seeing as no one really seems to like this story I'll end it here maybe later on I'll make another Danny Fic till later… uh… later.**

**(Ghost Zone, Around the Barrier)**

"Seeing as you have an army of ghost I won't destroy it like last time" Wraith said as he began to estimate the number on enemies. To him it looked like they might have about twenty thousand skeletons and a little over two thousands of Walker's guards.

"What? Don't you think you can handle my larger army" Vlad spat out, as he started to laugh at what he saw as an obvious outcome.

"Can we attack now sir?" Skulker asked, as he was ready to kill.

With a quick nod of Vlad's head the Fright Knight began too charge this other knight. Johnny and Skulker took some of the skeleton soldiers and began to follow suite following the Fright Knight and his men, Walker and his guards positioned themselves close to Vlad as his Honor Guard. Seeing this as a chance to show that he deserved to keep his second in command status the Fright Knight pulled away from his own warriors ridding to meet Wraith head on.

'Its been some time since I've seen a honorable knight' thought Wraith as he began to pull his slightly long sword from its sheath. "I see you want a one on one battle so let me introduce my partner 'Destruction'" as he readied himself for the other Knight's blade to meet his.

**(Fenton Works, Basement)**

"All right did you get plenty of weapons to fight those ghost?" asked Jazz as she loaded more missiles into one of the three new Phantom Jet's. The Jet's weren't the work of her parents but the combined effort of Sam, Tucker, and of course herself. They resembled the stealth fighter jets the government had but had the white D logo on top to show they were with the Phantom.

"Yea I pretty sure were have enough how is the preflight check going Tucker" Same questioned Tucker as he was finishing the final check on the last Jet.

He didn't answer right away annoying the two young ladies but before they could say another word "Finished all jets are ready for takeoff and are fully loaded with ammunition" the young man said has he started to put on a black jumpsuit over his cloths.

The girls also started to do the same; all three jumpsuits were identical to Danny's including the D on the chest area. The three young teenagers began to board their jets and put on their helmets that would help them control the jets, as they started the engines the jets began to hover in place in between the floor and the ceiling. Thanks to their further study of Danny's power they flicked a switch that made the jets intangible so they could go through the wall and to the battle.

**(Ghost Zone, Around the Barrier)**

Fright Knight was more than glad to have a good old fashion sword fight, using his new blade 'Tepes' which in Romanian means 'Impaler'. This blade had once belonged to Prince Vlad Tepes who people would know as the original Dracula.

When the two blades made contact sparks could be seen being created as they slid along each other. The fight could only be described as a one sided fight because all who could see saw the Fright Knight throwing in his body for more force to the attack. Wraith on the other hand used as little energy as needed in deflecting his attacks. Skulker seeing his ally's predicament extended his blade from his wrist and threw it at the Fright Knight who grabbed it and started to use both swords as best as he could causing Wraith to give ground little by little.

As Danny had recovered a majority of his power back and saw that Johnny was about to strike this new ghost in the back thinking fast he launched himself towards him tackling him before he could interfere. Johnny quickly started to fight hand to hand with Danny as Skulker was getting prepared to launch missiles at him.

Skulker never had the time to launch the missiles because that was what hit him knock him into the skeletons. As he began to recover more missiles made contact destroying his cluster of warriors and totally destroying his ghost armor forcing him to escape in his weakened state. Ember, Poindexter, and Blue Dragon were busy fighting the rest of the ghost skeletons and Walker's guards leaving Danny to wander who helped him.

The answer came quickly as Johnny was hit with green beams that temporally froze him as another beam resembling the Fenton Thermos sucked him into a jet with his logo on it. Seeing that there were three he quickly put two and two together and knew his to be Sam, Tuck, and Jazz.

While sword mad contact with swords Wraith saw he had to even things out, so when they came into another deadlock with their swords Wraith kick the Knight back for some distance. "You show great skill in double bladed combat so lets see if you as good as me" he smirked as he began to unsheathe his second blade "let me introduce you to my second partner 'Chaos'" he said. Chaos was about two inches shorter than 'Destruction' but still emitted just as much power.

They rushed each other once again creating more sparks as the four blades made continues contact between each other. This show of power made them look evenly matched but both Wraith and the Fright Knight knew who would win. Wanting to show their true power to each other they made a final charge at each other, moving too fast for other to keep up with they passed each other and were a few feet apart from each other with their backs to each other. After a few seconds the sword that Skulker threw to the Fright Knight shatter along with his own 'Tepes'.

Everyone watch as the two combatants turned to each other. "It seems that my power was not enough to match up to yours" came the voice of the Fright Knight, as two large scars began to form an X over his chest.

"No, you were evenly matched with me and we could have fought for all eternity and still not show a winner. The true reason why you lost was because the second sword you used was of poor quality making your true blade take the most damage," said Wraith as he re-sheathed his two blades.

"Thank you for your kind words but I must still follow the rules of the Knight Code" he said as he drove his right hand into his wound pulling out a glass orb the size of a baseball and throwing it to Wraith.

When he caught it, it started to sink into his hand and the viewers could practically see his power grow as black flames shot out of his body. While this show continued the Fright Knight started to fade to the great beyond to join his fellow Knights.

Vlad being a very smart man knew he had no chance to win with only a hand full of skeletons and Walker and his guards. He gave the signal to retreat back to the North Sector to their relative peace. When he and Walker crossed the limits of the East Sector they were stunned to see a barrier being created around the sector like Wraiths.

Wraith had just adjusted to his new and increased powers teleporting Amity Park back to the mortal plane leaving the Danny, his friends, and the other ghost still in the ghost zone.

"I see that you are still inexperience little halfa" stated Wraith as he floated towards Danny.

Danny not truly knowing how this ghost acted got into a defensive stance with his friends human and ghosts readied themselves to fight. This was done because of the fact that Ember didn't really like him so no telling how her older brother might act.

"My such hostilities towards someone who has put a field over you sector so Vlad can no longer attack from the Ghost Zone," he said with a smirk playing on his face. "Unlike Vlad and you I do thing to keep a level of balance".

Danny being a C student didn't get a word of what this guy was talking about. Thank goodness his sister at least had some brains as she followed his comment "So you would act the not only the Hero but the Villain" the young red head said staring at him.

"Very good miss Fenton, correct as usual but it seems evil is overlapping good in both worlds so would you like a job that would pay and some good publicity," Wraith said as Ember started to float behind him. He turned to look at his sister who gave a short nod. "Well it seems like you'll have some time to think because something seemed to have happen in the South Sector," he said as Destruction started to glow an eerie green.

**Well I'm done till next Fic. That's all Folks.**


End file.
